


Sick

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flu, Sickness, Your sick, everyone is sick, jk, kylo's sick, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: Throwing your uniforms jacket off, onto the floor, you were sent back to your quarters after your boss caught you coughing on your lunch break, you tried so hard to hide the fact that you were coming down with something. He sent you straight to the med bay, the doctor had told you it was the Flu and gave you some medication; sent your boss a slip saying you’d need a week off.





	Sick

Throwing your uniforms jacket off, onto the floor, you were sent back to your quarters after your boss caught you coughing on your lunch break, you tried so hard to hide the fact that you were coming down with something. He sent you straight to the med bay, the doctor had told you it was the Flu and gave you some medication; sent your boss a slip saying you’d need a week off.

You know its this cold ass Starkiller base that your on, making you so sick. This isn’t the first time you’ve been sick in the past few months since you’ve been stationed here due to the war, it’s no fun being on sick leave during a huge moment in First Order history, like what are going to tell your kids? “Oh yeah, I was there but I didn’t do much I was sick the entire war! Ugh!” Opening the bottle of meds the doctor had given you and taking the recommended dose.

Changing out of your uniform and into some pajamas; putting your hair up and looking at yourself in the mirror, you have bags under your eyes and your nose is all red from rubbing at it all day. You decide you’ll read that book you’ve been meaning to finish before the real Flu symptoms kick in, sitting down with a pile of blankets and pillows in your most comfy chair you had; which wasn’t saying much because most chairs they give you in First Order quarters are boxy and not meant to be sat in, strangely enough. 

It takes you less than twenty minutes before realizing you needed some hot tea to really get you in the mood to read, the only problem was you didn’t have any tea or even a kettle in your tiny kitchen, so you’d have to make a whole trek to the main kitchen and you definitely don’t feel like doing that; checking your cupboards for what felt like the sixth time, making sure you had absolutely nothing hot to drink. Sighing, fine you’ll go to the kitchen and get some even though you didn’t want to face anyone in your current, possibly feverish state.

Wrapping yourself up in two blankets and putting comfy shoes on, you’ve decided you didn’t feel good, you didn’t look good and you didn’t care so you’re going out like this, it wasn’t like you would run into anyone right? Wrong, not five minutes into the hall towards the kitchen had you made it before spotting the black haired beauty himself; Kylo Ren. Luckily his back was turned away from you giving you just enough time to slip away and hide a bit waiting for him to go away so you could get back on the path to hot drinks; without being noticed, you can’t help but overhear Kylo and your doctor talking. “Here, take these twice a day; one in the morning and one at nigh-" 

"I don’t need those, I told you I’m not sick!” Kylo tried to explain to the doctor but his own body failed him, coughing and trying to hold a conversation about how you’re not sick, doesn’t usually work very well; as you had found out earlier in the day. He eventually figures out that he’s getting nowhere and grabs the bottle of meds and storms off, leaving a confused laughing doctor behind. Turning and noticing you staring, you’re not really hiding anymore; again just trying to get down the hall to the kitchen, you didn’t mean to eavesdrop.

“Sorry..” Your voice getting raspier by the second, you apologize to the doctor for overhearing their conversation. “It’s fine dear, Kylo Ren isn’t easy to deal with normally; let alone, sick” he waves you goodbye before shutting the door to the clinic. So Kylo is sick? He’s now just about the only person you can hang out with on the ship, not that he wanted anything to do with you but you’d come up with something, right?

Making your way to the empty kitchen and starting some water on the stove, you picked out the tea you wanted but decided you’d just take them all. shoving about 40 tea packets into your pockets; you know it’s selfish but can you get away with it if it’s for a good cause? yes, I think you could. When the tea began to boil you poured yourself some lemon tea and in another you poured some oolong, picking up the mugs, you decided tea was the perfect excuse to go and bug Kylo so you weren’t bored during your Flu, or he’d kick you out and then you’d have two teas; it’s a win-win situation on your part.

While you were trying to figure out how to knock on his door while carrying two mugs of hot tea, the intercom startled you “What do you want?” Geez, he almost made you spill the drinks “I heard we both ended up sick, so I brought you some tea to help” the silence on the other end was just rude “Leave it and go” before you could protest the intercom shut off. Now you were not going to get kicked out and robbed of your second tea, no way! he wasn’t going to get to do that to your sick ass.

Kylo felt awful, and a woman just magically appeared with tea that he desperately needed. but upon opening his door to what he expected was a hot mug of tea but ended up being a very angry, very tired and very sick looking pile of blankets staring at him. She didn’t leave when he told her too, that was unusual. Kylo is way to sick to protest; reaching for his tea hoping he could shut the door fast enough for you to go away, but no, you stepped forward and shoved him aside; it wasn’t really a shove more like one sick person gently running into another sick person making them have to move over. Kylo watched you walk into his quarters, pouting a bit; he just wanted his tea.

Pushing past him and heading into his room, putting his tea down on the coffee table and sitting down on his couch. You decided if he wouldn’t let you in and was going to be rude about it, you’d just have to make yourself at home and enjoy your tea that was now slowly getting cold; not good, he would not want to deal with you and cold tea. He sat down in front of you, grabbing his tea and taking a big swig from it “What are you doing in my room? And why did you bring me tea? not that I’m complaining or anything…." 

You smirked at his last comment, sick people love tea, we can’t resist it "I was sick too and overheard about you being so as well, I’m Y/N thanks for asking” He seems to flinch at that, remembering his manners. You have a bit of a coughing fit after that, not cute at all. He seems to find it amusing until his own sickness hits and he starts coughing too.

You finally stop and finish your now kinda cold tea as does he “I really appreciate the tea, Thank you…” you smile and nod “No problem. Oh, here” you reach into your pockets and pull out tea packets and throw them onto the table “You can have some for later” You didn’t seem to care about his shocked expression or the fact he’s totally going to forget your name and remember you as the creepy tea lady but your feverish state is making you delirious so you don’t seem to care. 

Kylo can tell his mind starting to go with the fever hitting him hard, he picks up the tea like it’s a treasure and he becomes really happy at your gift; holding the tea packets to himself and getting up, walking towards his bed and climbing in with the tea. He lays there as the fever starts to take over and his face flushes with heat “Can you stay? I don’t like having a fever alone” He asks looking over at you.

Not sure why he’s still holding the tea packets, your starting to worry for him at this point “Yeah sure, I’ll stay” getting up and shedding your blankets, you tuck him in and pry the tea away from him. You check his head; he’s surprisingly hot, in both senses of the word, how can he be so hot while sick? That has to be against the Flu laws somewhere. Grabbing a towel and wetting it bringing it over to drape on his forehead. As your adjusting it, he grabs your hand.

“Will you lay with me?” The way he says it and the fact that his voice is a bit husky from sleep is not helping your fever or your flushed face “A-ah sure?” Before you even had much time to think about it he drags you into bed with him and wraps you up in covers than drapes his arms over you like your now his new pillow; again not helping.

“Hey, I didn’t agree to the-” he moves a bit of his hair away and stares at you “Shh, go to sleep” he shuts his eyes and before you can protest he’s already asleep. His soft humming breaths and the hair that’s fallen onto your face; not to mention his strong arms wrapped around you is soothing and comforting, you might just fall asleep yourself; taking his advice you shut your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey! sorry about lack of uploads lately I got really sick on New Years and on my birthday, no fun! but it did inspire this imagine, so not all that bad. As I get back into the swing of things I thought I’d post a couple of things to get me back into it before I upload the next Chapter of I’m the bad guy, baby, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about it! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
